monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumia
' Rumia '''is a youkai with the power to manipulate darkness, encountered as the first boss in the game ''Touhou 06: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. '' Character Rumia has red eyes and short blonde hair, and commonly wears a black vest and skirt, and white blouse with a red tie bordered by two large red beads around her neck. She also has small red ofuda tied to the left side of her hair, making it look like a ribbon. However, she can neither touch nor remove the amulet. She is roughly the height of a human in her early teens (from 10 to 14 years old). She is apparently simple-minded doesn't like sunlight or the summer heat, using her powers to surround herself in a mass of darkness. This has led to her eyes becoming incredibly sensitive to the light. She only uses this power as a supportive ability when attacking others, prefering to use pure strength as a weapon. She seems to fly around aimlessly during the day and night, occasionally bumping into trees, due to her veil of darkness obscuring her sight. Despite her innocent appearance, Rukia eats humans, as shown in her pre-fight comments in ''Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, and believes that a youkai's job is to hunt them down, but also seems to be quite lazy and finds it annoying to do so. History Rumia first appears in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil ''just outside the Hakurei Shrine, bumping into either Reimu Hakurei or Marisa Kirisame at the onset of the Scarlet Mist Incident, and immediately attacks them, only to be quickly defeated. She later shows up in' Bohemian Rhapsody in Japanese Red, in an interview written by Aya Shameimaru regarding a prior article on her ability. She complains that other youkai were coming into her darkness to escape the heat, after Aya's article suggested they could avoid it like she does by doing so. She also complains about Aya requesting some light to allow her to take notes. Rukia appears in Oriental Sacred Place to participate in a test of guts being held at the Hakurei Shrine, competing against Sakuya Izayoi, Youmu Konpaku, Yuyuko Saigyouji, Wriggle Nightbug, Mystia Lorelei and Cirno. However, she is only seen talking with Mystia and Wriggle, and later chasing Youmu in her sphere of darkness. She later appears in similar crowds when the Three Fairies of Light were preparing a festival at the Hakurei Shrine, and at a party celebrating the completion of a rocket that will send Remilia Scarlet and a small group to the Moon, held at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Abilities '''Manipulating Darkness - Rumia has the ability to manipulate darkness. By covering herself in pure darkness, she is able to prevent sunlight from passing through the magical darkness, which can render even traditional lights such as torches useless within it. Because of this, people who happen to go inside the darkness would not be able to see anything, although it seems like Rumia herself is also less capable of seeing, as she might crash into trees while flying. However, she is used to the darkness enough to be able to read Aya's newspaper even with little to no light, whilst Aya herself couldn't write notes nor read her notebook in the same position. She has also shown that she can control how much light can pass through the darkness, allowing a bit of it to enter to be able to read the newspaper. This darkness takes the form of a spherical circle, moving where she does. Magic - Like most Touhou ''characters, Rumia possesses magical abilities, determined by the spell card system created shortly after the Vampire Incident. List of Spells *'Moon Sign "Moonlight Ray" ' *'Night Sign "Night Bird" ' *'Darkness Sign "Demarcation" ' *'Darkness Sign "Dark Side of the Moon" ' *'Night Sign "Midnight Bird" ''' Category:Humanoids Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Touhou Project Category:Magical Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Yokai